My Little Girl
by TwilightLamb620
Summary: What if there was more to Jasper's past then he let on originally what if he left behind a daughter that no one knew about? Will they be reunited and Jasper accept his daughter's new love interest? BxE!
1. A Secret Revealed

A/N -

I'M BACK! *I pounce on Edward.* Edward, how are ya, ye old geezer.

Edward: I'm not that old, and I'm doing perfectly fine.

If ya say so, old man, anyways, as you know, I have decided to take a break from Sleepless Nights till I can get past this writer's block I have been having on how to start out on the next chapter so without further ado I present to you My Little Girl.

Edward: Bethanie, aren't you forgetting something?

Nope.

Edward: Are you sure?

One hundred percent, my dear sir.

Edward: Bethanie.

Fine, I don't own the Twilight Universe unlike in my imagination, I am only playing around with Stephanie Meyer's characters and trying out new fanfictions ideas because I have been trying to find a fanfiction where Bella is Jasper's biological daughter from his human life and well I was slightly disappointed that no one had written one so I am taking it upon myself to do so to the best of my ability and I SHALL for warn you readers that I'm not the best at grammar..

Edward: That's better.

No, it's not because that means I have to admit I don't own Twilight nor you and I want to own Twilight and vampnap you from Bella. *I pout.*

Edward: I think you need to go to Edward Rehab.

Nah, I'm good, I just need more Edward. OH, HEY LOOK TWILIGHT MOVIES!

Edward: Anyways, enjoy Bethanie's story I'm certainly interested to where this is going to go and BETHANIE,NO YOU'VE ALREADY HAD LIKE 5 DIFFERENT MARATHONS OF TWILIGHT IN JULY, CHILL!.

NEVER,OH! I almost forgot I want to thank my friend Casiah for helping me out on some of the story and helping me figure out ideas for the story! So enjoy!

Note:

Italics will be flashbacks/Thoughts Edward hears in the future

Bold Italics will be Alice's visions

Chapter 1: A Secret Revealed

JPOV:

People say that time heals all sounds, but it doesn't really at least not for me. I know that seems silly but when you leave behind someone you love it seems like your whole world is shattered because they aren't there anymore to bring you joy.

It was that day again September thirteenth, her birthday, my little Izzy I had to leave her behind once I changed those many years ago. I seem to recall her perfectly her small heart shaped face, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and her long mahogany hair that stopped just below her waist almost the spitting image of my mother.

Alice, my darling Alice, knew that I've always struggled on this day the most but I've never been able to tell her the reason afraid it would not only cause her heart break but also the others in my family especially Rose and Esme to know I had a daughter, but I knew they would understand I just couldn't regret hurting them like that.

Flashback -

September 13th, 1861

_I had just gotten back from a day's work from a ranch I was working on up the road from my home I could hear the soft laughter inside that belong to beautiful daughter while she played inside. As I entered the house I called out to her "Izzy, I'm home!" I chuckled to myself as I felt her tiny body attempt to tackle me into a bear hug and knocked me off my feet. I didn't mind if she was supposed to act like a little girl,Izzy was different than the other girls in town she worked hard, played hard, and was never afraid to get dirty, I couldn't help but smile at her, she was perfect in every way besides being very clumsy. "Papa, I missed you!" Izzy shouted as I sat up chuckling and gave her a hug, "Happy Birthday,Izzy, did you have a good day with Mama?" I smiled as she told me about the day she had with her mother they went on a lovely picnic for lunch at the pond a couple of miles from our home where I taught her how to do so many things like fishing and how to ride a horse she wasn't old enough to teach how to use a gun yet or to fight for only being two years old. I knew I didn't have a lot more time to spend with my daughter before I left for the war the very next day and didn't know I wouldn't be returning to see her grow up and get married to a good man along with seeing her with her own children._

I snapped out of my thoughts, as soon as I saw dawn break and looked out the window to see the start of another school day at Forks High School, we were supposed to be getting a new girl in a day or two according to the local gossip queen, Jessica Stanley, so that was somewhat exciting but not enough to keep my mind off of Izzy. As I got up to get ready for school, I could hear the morning shuffle through out the house Alice and Rose deciding on today's outfits, Emmet getting scolded by Esme for breaking yet another table, and Edward playing his piano while Carlisle's car purr as he drove down the driveway for another day of work at the hospital located just outside of town.

The school day started out pretty normal, well as normal as it could be for a high school early morning gossip, the upcoming prom, and talk about the new girl along with my personal favorite confusing teenage hormones and emotions. I looked at my small pixie-like wife and gave her a small reassuring smile as I could not only see the worry on her face but feel it as well. "I'll be fine,Alice, there's no need to worry about me, Darlin'." I said in my southern drawl as I leaned down kissing her on the cheek lightly. "I just want to make sure you're alright, due to the fact it's September thirteenth, I wish you would tell me why today is such..." she thought for a minute to find the right words "heartbreakingly painful for you." I sighed deeply and looked over at the rest of my family who looked just as curious expect Edward who only nodded in encouragement then took an unnecessary deep breath. "I've never been able to find the right words to discuss a certain part of my history from my human life, and I don't think school is the most appropriate place to discuss this particular event, I promise I'll tell all of you everything but Alice, I don't want you looking into my future you need to hear it from myself and not my vision-self.", I look at my wife waiting for her response. "Alright,I'll try to avoid any visions that may have you in them.", she nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Alice, that's all I ask for today at least", I couldn't help but smile.

The rest of the school day seemed as if it went by in a blur, countless hours of things I have already heard before by several other teachers for decades. I was trying to find a way to tell my family about the little girl I had to leave behind when I was still human, only time could tell how that would work out. As the last bell rang for school to end I was out of my seat and out the door in a matter of seconds to search for Alice, when I finally spotted her waiting for me I couldn't help but smile and walk over to her so we could leave and go home.

A few hours later Carlisle came back from his shift at the hospital, everyone was waiting for him in the living room and everyone was feeling anxious about what I had to say. I felt myself take a couple unnecessary deep breaths to try to calm myself down before I could have a breakdown over my little girl I had to leave behind. I looked around at my family and stood up taking another deep breath before I began. "You all know that I haven't told you everything about my past from when I was human...I was afraid of the heart break it may have caused this family and to . I was planning on telling you all when Alice and I first joined this family but I couldn't bring myself to do so because I didn't know how you would react if I told you the truth." I could hear my voice filled with sadness and despair. I gulped as I looked around one more time and took another deep breath before I told my story in my human life. "When I was human I was married to one of my father's trade partner's daughter, both of us didn't want it but we had no way out of it, and well after we were about a month into our marriage we found out that we were expecting a child. The moment I saw my little girl, wrapped up in my wife's arms I knew what I wanted to name her automatically she was so beautiful like an angel, we decided to name her Isabella or as I like to call her Izzy but she began to start going by Bella, a little after she turned one. Today it's actually one of the saddest days for me and one of my happiest at the same time, I know it sounds weird but today is my daughter's birthday...and the last day I saw her before I left to join the war. She was only two when I last saw her. She was the most beautiful baby girl, I have ever laid eyes on but I knew once I was changed I could never go back and be her father but over the years I had to know if she was alright, so I kept a reasonable distance watching her grow up from the woods that was once my home but when I went back to check on her when she was sixteen...she was gone. No one knew what had happened to her, she just disappeared from town. I know she enjoyed going out to walk in the woods so I decided to see she was in there but I couldn't find her anywhere, even with my new heightened senses, it was like she didn't even exist I tried to search for her for a few years but didn't have any luck in my search." I explained how I would leave at night after a days work when I was fighting with the vampire armies to find my Bella but couldn't even succeed in that. "To this day I have always wondered if she was turned into a vampire like us but I'm scared that she won't remember me." I looked around my family and saw several saddened expressions but Alice's was slightly mixed with disappointment and I knew it. "Jasper," I looked over at Esme who's eyes were filled with concern and hope but at the same time filled with sadness. " I want you to know that if Bella is out there we will find her and let her join our family but at the same time she may not be and had a wonderful life." I knew Esme meant well when she spoke well so I just nodded in acknowledgement and smiled. "Thank you,Esme." I looked at Alice and smiled slightly as I grabbed a hold of her hand. "Alice, I know how you feel and I'm sorry for not being able to tell you before but I just didn't have the words to go through that once again, Bella's face will forever be etched into my memories and I want you to understand that from the deepest part of my soul that I am sorry for not telling for all these years we have been together, but if we do find her out there someday I would like to know if you could possibly consider being a mother figure for her, my daughter, our daughter and be the best friend she has ever had in this world." I got on my knees in front of her and waited for her to respond. "Jasper,I would be thrilled to be a mother and best friend to Bella if we do find her but I'm still slightly disappointed that you refused to tell me about her for so many years. I know it was hard for you to talk about her but I'm glad you finally decided to share more about your past." I smiled at her then gently kissed her on the lips and smiled. "Would you like to join me for a hunt,Darlin'? I'm feeling a bit parched," I said in my southern drawl as I tried to lighten the mood up some. "I would love to,Jasper." She smiled as I helped her up and we were off in minutes through the front door and into the surrounding woods.

As Alice and I got deeper into the wood I took a deep breath and sniffed the air I was hit with something unexpected a scent I haven't smelled since my newborn days down in Texas...I knew that smell….that was Bella's scent. I looked at Alice as she looked back at me. "Jazz,are you okay?" The next thing I knew I was off following the floral fragrance not even noticing I had left Alice behind running towards it.

APOV:

I watched as my husband took off without an explanation when I was suddenly struck by a vision.

**_I could see Jasper running through the woods then suddenly he stopped in front of a girl with thick dark mahogany hair with cider-like color eyes, I could tell its been about a few weeks since she last hunted but it wasn't serious, and she was definitely an animal drinker. The girl had similar features to Jasper's nose that was more of a feminane version and fuller lips than his that went well with her shape face. She was mid hunt when suddenly she turned and saw Jasper getting spook she let out a low warning growl as Jasper tried to approach her but she launched herself at him and attacked him instead of allowing him to introduce himself to her. They struggled a good few minutes the girl was throwing kicks and punches while Jasper dodged before he almost punched her before she dodged it back finally Jasper seemed to gain the upper hand and pinned her then gave his own warning growl at the girl. Just before anything else could happen I saw Emmet,Edward, and Carlisle pull Jasper off the girl. She seemed to be still unsure and didn't quite trust them as she went into a defensive crouch position letting out warning growls at the rest of my family. As I watched, there was a shift in my vision I looked closer into it seeing the girl talking with us while we watched movies laughing and talking just having fun I looked closely at all Jasper beaming with what looked to be pride while Edward looked to be the happiest man on Earth with Bella curled up on his lap soon that one transformed until I saw Edward's meadow. He and the girl were laying in the grass during smiling and laughing as they talked with one another then all of a sudden Edward seemed to pull something out of his pocket, a small black box that I recognized that he kept his mother's engagement ring in and proposed to the girl who's name was Isabella I smiled as watched I couldn't help but smile wider as she said jumped into his arms screaming yes._**

I gasped loudly as the vision ended then took off to find Jasper as soon as I reached the scene I saw the girl dodge one of Jasper's attacks. "JASPER,KNOCK IT OFF!", I could hear myself scream louder than I have ever seen before as I looked behind me to see if I could see the rest of the male line in my family then realized it would at least be twenty-three minutes before they got here. I would have to take things into my own hands before this Isabella or Jazz got hurt, I did the only thing I could I ran at him as fast as I could then attacked by surprise managing to pin him down. "Jazz, look at me." I could hear several warning growls around me between Jasper and Isabella as I looked behind me I saw her start to take off. "ISABELLA,WAIT!", I look at Jasper. "You stay here, I'm going after her." I saw him nod silently as he sat up while I took off after Isabella. "ISABELLA,COME BACK!" I saw Carlisle with the others as I ran past . "Isabella, ran off, Carlisle and Emmett go to Jasper, Edward you're with me," I gave them their orders and blocked my mind from Edward smiling as we followed Bella's scent…..

A/N:

I'm sorry if I'm leaving you on a cliff hanger but I wanna know what you think so far before I decided to letting you have more of a sneak peek into my Twilight world.

Also I would like to remind everyone that I'm not that perfect at grammar, so I'm sorry if there are parts that flow as much as I would like them too.


	2. Confusion

A/N:

I don't own the Twilight Universe unlike in my imagination, I am only playing around with Stephanie Meyer's characters sadly. I SHALL for warn you readers that I'm not the best at grammar.

AND THANKS CASIAH FOR IDEAS AND REVIEWING IT BEFORE I POSTED!

PS I have borrowed some description details from the book Twilight

_I'm so glad you all enjoyed the first chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing but write now I was wondering if there was anything you guys would like to see or if you had your own ideas that would like to discuss (feel free to message me I don't bite) and now I shall grant you your wishes on an updated in_

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Chapter 2: Confusion

Note:

Italic is Flashbacks/ thoughts Edward hears

Bold Italic is Alice's visions

BPOV:

Over the years I've been a vampire, I have watched this country grow to things I could have never imagined and have learned many new things about the world but not all of it is accurate, which is not really any surprise with how many lost documents there are and so many different stories that people have told, especially about The Civil War era ...my era.

Through the years I have traveled to many places around the world : England,Ireland, Germany, Romania, Italy, Denmark, Canada, and now back to the United States I had to move around a lot so others wouldn't grow suspicious due to me not aging.. I've lived in many states over the years but this would be my first time visiting Washington. I don't know what exactly I was thinking when I moved here ...to Forks but I couldn't help noticing something seemed to pull me here when I was down here a couple of months ago from Canada to hunt. It was strange like a magnetic force was pulling me towards something or someone I was curious where it would lead me but I was disappointed when I found a clearly uninhabited house so I shrugged it off so I left that was until I felt the same pool only a matter of weeks ago.

when I arrived with the last of my things from Canada it was practically pissing from the sky. I couldn't help but giggle when I thought this as I made my way through the streets to my new home located outside of town. It was only a few minutes before I arrived on site. I took a few hours to unpack some boxes before I decided I should go hunting before I began school tomorrow. I quickly finished unpacking everything and had almost everything set up after being here for only a week except my library and office spaces, I was hoping to be able to finish everything today but it would have to wait.

**_A few hours later_**

How did I end up here...I couldn't help asking myself that one minute I was peacefully hunting and now I'm fighting for my life practically as I ducked another one of the mystery man's punches before I kicked his feet out from under him after he got up I started to back away from him before he decided to lunge at me again that's when I saw a tiny force tackle him to the said yelling at him for defending himself when I attacked him in the first place. I quietly and quickly backed away before I could get double teamed then took off into the woods until I reached a small canyon and leaned down panting "Come on, Bella, you are probably one of the strongest vampires who grew up in Texas,fought in the southern vampire wars, and now you run from two vampires while you thought hundreds of newborns? What kind of Texan are you are,Bella, you can't just run from danger" I sighed as I started pacing that's when I heard someone yelling my name as they approached closer I stopped in my tracks. I looked across the canyon but decided against it and climbed up into a tree and sat on a branch listening as they approached.

I heard shouts as the two vampires were getting closer "ISABELLA, ARE YOU HERE?! WE'RE NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!" I stayed quiet as I heard the male yell then the female "BELLA, COME ON, WE'RE SERIOUS LET'S TALK ABOUT THIS, YOU DON'T HAVE TO HIDE!" I wasn't sure if I should listen to them or not as I looked in the direction they were coming from and saw it was the pixie and a different man from the one I attacked this one was different indeed instead of the honey blonde one, I attacked minutes ago. The female was small with pixie like height, small features as well, her hair that was almost jet black spiked up in every direction she could possibly have ...but what I noticed the most was her eyes...a Amber shade like mine would change after not hunting for a couple weeks. I looked over at the male that was accompanying her had high cheekbones, strong jawline, a straight nose, and full lips. His hair, which was in messy like fashion almost as if he had just woken up, was an unusual bronze shade and along with the same Amber like color for his eyes. They began coming closer "Edward, " I heard the girl say " do you think she crossed the treaty line?" I looked at Edward and he shook his head no. "Her scent ends here, she has to be here somewhere, and I can't hear her thoughts." I looked at them curiously debating whether or not to come down to ask them how they know my name when I didn't even know them along with the male saying he couldn't hear my thoughts as I stood up and silently began to slowly make my way across the current branch I was on to get a better look at them if I could….that's when it happened I heard the branch starting to snap before I could back up and get onto a more steadier part of the branch it snapped underneath my weight just as sudden as the branch fell I landed on the ground "Well, shit, so much for being a ninja." I heard a soft chuckle behind me as I looked up at the bronze headed Adonis and the pixie, "Um, hello."

I looked between the guy named Edward and pixie quickly getting off the ground "Um, who are you and why was the scary pixie talking about hearing thoughts along with how did you guys know my name also what treaty line?" I was completely confused about their previous conversation about hearing thoughts and crossing the treaty line. "Well I'm Edward Cullen and the scary pixie is my adopted sister Alice, we're part of a coven that lives nearby, as for your second question the Indian reservation that is a few miles from Forks can phase into werewolves and we have a treaty with them if we don't bite, change humans, or go onto their land then

we can live in peace but if any other vampire crosses onto their land which is across that canyon then they are allowed to kill them basically if you cross into La Push , Washington you're dead but as for our gifts I think it would be best if you come to our home for us to explain that particular question." I took my time to think about it then nodded slightly. "Alright, but um is that blonde vampire okay?" I looked over at Alice. "Yes, your da...I mean Jasper is fine, he and the rest of the family are probably at the house by now." I raised an eyebrow curious to what she meant by the first part before she said Jasper's name and it almost sounded like she said Dad...but that can't be he died when I was two according to my mother so I never questioned the possibility of him being alive till now after I heard Alice almost say the man I attacked was my father as we started heading toward their home. It was a quiet walk as we headed towards their property I kept thinking what if Daddy was still alive, did I attack him, will he remember me, did he come back and check on me before I changed, did he try to find me after he learned I was taken, and most importantly can he forgive me for what I did? I shuddered at the thought that I possibly attacked my own father while my head was spinning with so many unanswered questions all of a sudden that I didn't notice we finally got to the house.

The house seemed to be a Victorian style house that was built for this century, the exterior was a beautiful shade of white like freshly fallen snow, a wall made of glass that sparkles like a thousand diamonds and a river that runs as free like the wild stallions that used to roam near the ranch back in Texas if I could sleep I would have sworn it was something out of a fairytale. I looked around in amazement as I noticed everything seemed to be perfectly at peace and something else….a sense of belonging. I didn't notice that Edward had started calling my name after a few good minutes into my admiration of the property "Isabella?" I jumped slightly and looked over at him "Uh,yeah, sorry um I guess you could say I spaced out and please,Isabella is too formal please, just call me Bella." I could hear a slight chuckle that sounded faintly familiar from my human life that came from inside of the house as I looked around once more taking it all in then noticing the scary pixie headed inside the house one I looked at the house one more time I almost jumped straight out of my skin when I saw give other vampires looking at me with so much curiosity in their eyes but especially in the eyes of Jasper who I attacked earlier but there was something else hidden in those eyes ...hope and love. I quickly glanced down and mumbled a slight introduction, "Uh...I'm Bella Whitlock...and um I'm sorry for attacking Jasper, I got scared and didn't know what came over me," I peeked up slightly to see Jasper standing in front of me as he bent down to my eye level and whispered in loving tone,. "It's alright...Izzy." As he whispered those words I froze the minute those words left his mouth, I hadn't heard that nickname since I was six after I had told my mother to stop calling me Daddy's nickname for what seemed to be the hundredth time. I stared at that man that was before me trying to think back of what my father looked like thick honey blonde, brown eyes that were similar to mine from when I was human, and almost the exact same nose but his was more masculine, and his lips were less full than mine; that's when I realized the man I was staring at was indeed my father. "Daddy?"

Sorry to leave you guys on another cliffhanger but this time you'll enjoy the surprise that I have to come , and trust me it will be worth it.

Beth


End file.
